


“Am I in trouble?“ [Rafael Casal x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Domination, F/M, Flogging, Humiliation, Mouth Fucking, Name Calling, Punishment, RPF, Reader Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Tumblr, Vibrator, dildo, dirt talk, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: “Am I in trouble?“Summary:You turn up late to one of Rafael’s shows and he’s not pleased.Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	“Am I in trouble?“ [Rafael Casal x Reader]

 

You raced through the streets, dodging dog walkers and party-goers as you pushed yourself to run as fast as possible. Your heels clicked on the sidewalk and some people turned to watch you speed past, moving out of your way.

“SORRY!”

You called as a mother grabbed her child close to avoid getting run over by you. Quickly you checked your watched and groaned inwardly as you saw the time. Late. Late, late, late, and not just a few minutes late, but hours late. You had fallen asleep and forgot to set the alarm. Worse, you had set your phone on silent so you missed all the frantic messages from your boyfriend.

As the door to the club came into sight you breathed a sigh of relief, putting on a final spurt of speed as you headed for your destination. Without pausing, you immediately went inside, the booming music signaling that the show had started already. Actually, it was almost finished given how late you were and you bit your lip feeling guilty as you slipped into the main room.

Rafael was already on stage with Daveed and a few others, rapping away, bouncing to the beat. The audience was riding high on adrenaline as they shouted the lyrics and danced along. You quietly snuck in the back, hiding behind the audience and hoping Rafael wouldn’t notice but no such luck. His eyes landed on you almost immediately and even from the distance you could tell he was smirking.

Busted. No hiding it now.

With a sigh you consigned yourself to your fate and decided to just enjoy the rest of the show. You remained in the back, not wanting to fight the crowed, moving your body to the beat and just taking it all in. The shows were always kind of wild, lots of energy, everyone was enthusiastic, and fans loved interacting with the guys. Afterwards there would be some mingling which you knew Rafael enjoyed as it allowed him to get to talk to his fans up close.

As the two boys from the bay brought the show to an end, you slipped past everyone and went backstage.

“Hey, Y/N! You made it!” You heard Daveed call out as he appeared, holding a bottle of water and smiling wide.

“Yeah, I promised Rafa I wouldn’t miss this show.”

“I don’t know if showing up for the last 15 minutes count, Y/N,” Rafael appeared behind Daveed, eyebrows raised, “And after you told me you’d come early, too.”

Daveed laughed and shook his head, coming over to you and giving you a hug.

“Aww, go easy on her, Rafa. I’m sure she had a good reason for being late. Maybe met some hot guy outside? Got tripped up on the way here by some cute boy? Needed to ask directions from a handsome stranger, perhaps?”

“DAVEED!” You squeaked in protest, smacking his chest, “You KNOW that did not happen. Stop teasing me! I just overslept and forgot the alarm, could’ve happened to anyone!”

That only made the tall man laugh harder, “Sure, sure, Y/N, we believe you.”

You pouted and glared as he checked himself in the mirror quickly before heading back to the front.

“Don’t take too long, Rafa, I’ll keep our fans happy until you’re done here but please don’t come out smelling like sex.”

Rafael and you both rolled your eyes as Daveed shooed everyone else away from the room and shut the door. Rafael hadn’t moved since he came in, still standing at the entrance, eyes watching you. You could tell he was amused but pretending to be upset as he exaggeratedly crossed his arms and sighed.

“Am…I in trouble?” You asked meekly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Unfortunately, Rafael wasn’t buying the act.

“Couldn’t even get to my show on time, Y/N. Really shouldn’t be that hard.”

You fidgeted, feeling like a kid getting scolded.

“But Rafa, it was an accident! I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you,” you whined, trying to look contrite.

He tsked and stepped towards you, circling around and letting his eyes trail over you like a predator watching his prey. You gulped and kept yourself still, feeling your heart pounding. Rafael had the look in his eyes that you knew would lead to some incredible sex when you got home, but to get there you were going to have to work for it.

Suddenly, he grabbed your arm and pulled you close, one hand gripping your chin tightly. He tilted your head up and locked his eyes with yours.

“Panties, off,” he ordered.

“Wh-what?” You stammered in confusion.

“Was I not clear? I want your panties, off. Right now,” he repeated, eyes narrowing.

“H-here?! But..but Rafa!” You protested, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“Either safeword or obey, Y/N, those are your options,” he said, voice like steel.

Immediately you felt the heat between your legs as arousal washed over you. Was he going to fuck you here? With people walking about just on the other side of the door?

Shakily, you pulled your dress up and slid your panties down. Rafael grabbed the red laced undergarment and shoved it into his pocket as you watched wide-eyed. Your dress was a tight little bright blue number, off the shoulder and ending at your upper thigh. It was one of the sexier outfits in your closet and you knew Rafael loved it for how much skin it showed. The downside, however, was that if you weren’t careful it could easily slide up and reveal just a little bit too much down below, so you constantly had to pull it down, and if you weren’t wearing panties that could be kind of disastrous.

Rafael clearly knew all of this as he smirked and pushed you back until you were up against the wall. He pressed a hand between your legs and cupped your heat, slipping a finger inside without hesitation. You squeaked in surprise and grabbed his wrist, feeling yourself teeter on your high heels. Your boyfriend steadied you with his other hand as he pressed close and licked along your ear.

“Here’s how tonight’s going to go, slut. I’m going to get you nice and wet and then we’re going to go out to meet the fans. You better be on your best behavior out there otherwise you’re not going to like your punishment later. When we get home, I’m going to give you a nice flogging for being late today until I have your little ass red and aching. After that I’m going to tie you down and shove our biggest vibrator in you while you suck my cock. If I’m satisfied I’ll help you come. If I’m not, I’m going to leave you tied up for the rest of the night and you better hope I’m in a forgiving mood tomorrow morning. Now…any questions?”

Rafael kept his voice low, dripping with lust as he pumped his finger into you while he talked. You moaned and began thrusting your hips, the growing wetness between your legs making the penetration easier. Being controlled by your boyfriend always turned you on immensely and he took full advantage at every chance, enjoying turning your usual confident, no-nonsense self into a begging puddle of desire with his words and actions.

He fisted his free hand in your hair and yanked your hair, jerking your head back.

“I asked, any questions, bitch?” He growled menacingly.

Mewling, you tried to shake your head, tears gathering in your eyes as your scalp stung from how hard he was pulling your hair.

“N-no, sir! No questions…p-please, I’ll be good,” you begged.

He didn’t bother answer, instead choosing to latch his teeth to your neck until you yelped. Pulling back, he smirked smugly at the nice little teeth marks he left before he let you go. Your slick had coated his fingers and he brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean as his eyes locked with yours. You were shaking, legs unsteady as you nervously tugged on the hem of the skirt, trying to get as much coverage as possible even though it was pretty hopeless. You were very conscious of the wetness between your legs and you only hoped Rafael wouldn’t make you stay around for too long.

“Rafa, let’s go! The fans are waiting!” Daveed’s voice called through the door as he knocked loudly.

Your boyfriend gave you a grin and hooked his arm around your waist, looking like nothing was the matter at all as he steered you towards the door. When he opened it, Daveed was on the other side looking exasperated as he checked both of you over with a raised brow. His eyes didn’t miss the bite mark on your neck, or how flushed your face was, and he smiled widely, looking beyond amused.

“Jesus, Rafa, you horn dog. Look what you’ve done to Y/N,” he admonished.

Rafael snickered and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“The night’s still young, Diggs, we’re just getting started.”

\----------------------------

By the time you were able to get home it was already early morning. Rafael had pulled you around meeting the fans, but always keeping you nearby. Everyone had been friendly and enthusiastic, brimming with energy from the show and eager to meet the performers. You kept yourself to the side so that the fans could snap photos with Rafael, but as soon as you tried to wander off your boyfriend would be there pulling you back with a look. You were grateful the room was still so dark that people couldn’t tell how red your face was, and everyone was too distracted to see you fidget, bouncing from foot to foot. Daveed was the only one who took note and he shot you a concerned look but you shook your head to keep him from asking questions.

When all the fans had meandered away and the boys had gotten their equipment cleaned up you were itching to get home. Rafael quickly bid his friends a good night and you dragged him out of the club, waving down a cab immediately. He chuckled at how eager you were as he slid in behind you but didn’t move to touch you at all, instead sitting by the door and leaving the middle seat open. You pouted and tried to get closer but he gave you a warning look.

“Y/N, behave. It’s only a short ride,” he said, voice firm like he was talking to an unruly child.

You whined and settled back in your seat, crossing your arms over your chest and sulking. Just because you were getting punished didn’t mean you had to be happy about it. When the car pulled up to your building you hopped out of the cab and left him to foot the bill, just to be a brat, heading straight for the elevator without even waiting for Rafael. He caught up with you as the elevator arrived and as soon as the doors closed he enveloped you in his arms, one hand going between your legs to feel how worked up you are.

“I thought you said you were going to be good for me, baby girl? If you break your word your punishment’s going to be a lot worse,” he breathed into your ear.

You whimpered and gave him your best puppy-dog eyes.

“But I was good! I was good the whole night around your fans, did everything you said.

“Huffing about in the cab wasn’t very good,” he reminded you, “You need to behave properly in public, even though I know you’re really just a horny little slut, aren’t you? But we must keep up appearances.”

You snorted since Rafael never cared about keeping up any appearances and always did whatever he wanted, but the narrowed-eyed look he shot your way made you clamp your mouth shut.

“Are you laughing at me, whore? You think this is funny?” He growled.

Hurriedly shaking your head you wrapped your arms around him to try and mollify the situation.

“N-no, sir, of course not. I d-don’t find this funny at all.”

He shrugged out of your hug and, as the elevator arrived on your floor, he physically hauled you up on his shoulder and stormed down the hallway to your apartment door. You squeaked and clung to him, wanting to laugh but not wanting to get in more trouble. You heard the keys clink as he opened the door and walked in. Without pausing for anything else, Rafael took you to the bedroom where he threw you on the bed.

“Strip,” he ordered, “and then go get the flogger, rope, and vibrator. Think you can remember all that, whore?”

“Yes, sir,” you answered quietly, taking the dress off and then your bra. You climbed off the bed and went to the small walk-in closet where Rafael and you kept all your toys, digging through the drawers until you found the items you needed. The strands of the flogger were made from fake suede, soft but capable of landing a stinging blow if used right. The handle was sturdy and allowed for a good grip. It was one that Rafael enjoyed using on you the most. The vibrator was a dildo/vibrator mix and edging on the large-side. You had actually bought it as a joke due to the spiral of rainbow colors and given it to Rafael as a prank birthday gift. The first time he used it on you, though, you had discovered that at its highest vibration setting it effectively shut down your brain. Rafael had managed to wring three orgasms out of you in one go using just that toy. And lastly, the ropes, made of silk. They had been expensive as hell but Rafael had insisted on it for the quality, not wanting you to get injured during a scene due to inferior products.

You grabbed all three things and headed back to the bedroom where Rafael was waiting. He’d undressed only slightly, still wearing his t-shirt and jeans to emphasize the power difference between the two of you. Carefully you placed the things you had retrieved on the bed and looked over at him, waiting for his instructions.

“Kneel on the floor, chest on the bed,” he told you, moving to pick up the flogger.

You scrambled into position, trying not to get too nervous.

“So…you were almost 2 hours late for the show, Y/N, how many hits does that warrant?” He pondered coolly as he paced behind you, enjoying the view of your prone body.

Swallowing hard, you peeked over your shoulder to try and see him.

“Um…th-thirty?” You ventured.

He thought over the number then nodded.

“Thirty. You don’t have to count, but I expect you to thank me for every one, understand?”

“Yes, s-sir.”

Rafael started the flogging with lighter hits to warm up the flesh. When the skin had turned to a nice pink, he put more strength behind each hit making you shudder. The strips cut against you leaving a sharp sting that set your nerves on fire as you struggled to stay still.

“Late for my show? After promising to get there early? I don’t think so, whore,” he reprimanded you as he landed a heavy hit to your ass, “Have you learned your lesson? Going to be late anymore?”

“N-no sir!” You yelped, the beginning of tears pricking at your eyes, “I’m…I’m sorry, sir!”

He grunted as he pulled his arm back and swung the flogger through the air. You whined as it landed, hands gripping the bed sheets as the hits grew in intensity.

The more Rafael got into it, the harder his hits were and the faster he landed them. When he got to twenty-five you were weeping against the bed, cheeks wet with tears.

“Hold yourself open, slut. Let me see your dripping little hole,” he commanded as you shakily gripped your throbbing cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing the most vulnerable part of yourself.

He rubbed the handle of the flogger along your cleft, dipping it into your opening and making you moan. As you tried to thrust back against it, he pulled away with a smirk, tsking at your display.

“Little slut doesn’t care what you get fucked by, do you?”

Without warning he brought the flogger down again, this time aiming for right between your legs. You yelped and jerked forward, almost scrambling onto the bed before he grabbed your hip and pulled you back into place.

“I don’t fucking think so, bitch. You’re staying right where you are. Now get yourself open and take your punishment,” he snarled.

You mewled but obeyed. The remaining hits were all aimed between your legs and each time had you sobbing harder. When he finally set down the flogger signaling the end of the hits you slumped down in relief. He gently rubbed your buttocks and stroked your sensitive folds, trying to soothe some of the sting.

“Shhh…ok, baby girl. We’re done. You did so good for me,” he cooed gently as he helped you onto the bed, lying you down on your side to avoid your sore bottom.

He hugged you close and pressed kisses in your hair, waiting for you to calm down.

Eventually, your sobs slowed into hiccups and those gradually quieted as well. Your ass felt hot and any attempt to touch it made you wince. Rafael was spooned up behind you and you could feel his hardness through the rough denim of his jeans, but when you tried to grind back sparks set off in your eyes and you whimpered in pain.

“Careful, babe, don’t hurt yourself,” he cautioned, putting just a bit of distance between your bodies, “Do you want to keep going? Or should we stop?”

“Keep going,” you whispered, knowing you could take more, “Wanna keep going.”

He pressed his lips against your shoulder and you could feel him smile.

“All right. But you know your safeword, right?”

You nodded and mumbled, “Red.”

“And if you can’t talk?” He asked.

“I hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,” you replied, laughing a little even though your voice was hoarse.

Rafael nodded in satisfaction as he sat up and reached for the ropes and vibrator.

“Good girl. Can you kneel up for me?”

With his help, you managed to get on your knees, careful not to put any pressure on your bottom. He wrapped the length of rope first around your neck and tied it off like a collar, then straight down the front of your body. Grabbing the vibrator, he gently worked it inside you as you kept yourself still, taking deep breaths as the large toy stretched your open. It was always a tough fit and the feeling pushed you right to the edge of what you could take but Rafael always looked so proud that you did your best, knowing it’ll all feel good in the end. He had you hold the vibrator in place as he took the rope again, tying two knots where it would rub against your clit, and then another knot where it would sit right over the vibrator. You moaned, knowing this was going to be pleasurable but also torturous. Looping the rope back up your back, he tied it to the rope around your neck to keep it in place.

Pulling your arms behind your back, he used another pieced of rope to tie your arms in place by wrapping the length around your entire chest so that you couldn’t move your arms at all. Then he tied your wrists to your elbows, checking to make sure the rope wasn’t too tight. The position left your back arched, pushing your chest out and he hummed in appreciation, tugging at your nipples.

“Feeling ok, babe?”

You shivered as he toyed with your breasts and nodded. He reached down and flipped the vibrator on, switching to the medium vibration immediately. A full-body shudder sent you almost crash to the bed and he quickly steadied you, lowering you to the mattress carefully, slipping two pillows under your hips.

“R…Rafa?” You asked quietly, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable.

His sharp eyes flicked over your face to check how you were doing as he leaned down and nuzzled your hair.

“Yeah, baby girl? What do you need?”

“Can…can I have a kiss?” You requested, looking away shyly. It felt absurd, being tied down with a vibrator buzzing away inside you, to suddenly ask for something so…innocent.

Rafael smiled affectionately at you and pressed his mouth to yours. He cradled your cheek with one hand as the other rubbed the back of your neck. His tongue sneaked into your mouth and you sucked on it hungrily, almost purring at the attention. Rafael never held anything back in his kisses and it always left you breathless.

“How do you want to do this, love?” He asked as the kiss ended. His eyes were dark and filled with desire as he watched you, noting how wet and swollen your lips were.

“F-fuck my mouth, want you to fuck my mouth hard,” you begged, licking your lips.

He nodded and moved you so you were on your back. Taking a moment to remove his jeans and boxers, he gave himself a few strokes as you watched from the bed, eyes bright and hungry at the sight of his cock. When he saw you watching, he smirked at you and squeezed his balls.

“Want this, baby? Want this load in your mouth?”

You nodded eagerly and whined, “Yes, sir, please, please, may I have your cum?”

He hopped back onto the bed and straddled your chest, tracing the tip of his cock over your lips and leaving a trail of pre-cum.

“Of course darling, open up.”

Obediently, you opened your mouth as he slid his thick cock inside. His eyes fluttered as he groaned, the heat and wetness of your mouth welcoming him. He slid a hand into your hair to keep you in place as he began to thrust. With the vibrator in your pussy, the rope knots rubbing your clit, and Rafae’s cock in your mouth you closed your eyes and just let yourself float. The salty taste of pre-cum poured over your tongue as each thrust brought the head of his cock to the back of your throat. All thoughts in your mind shut down as your boyfriend used you for his pleasure, his groans and gasps making you feel proud.

“Yeah, slut, fuck this feels good…open your eyes, look at me. You enjoy this? Being a little cock slut?” He accused, staring down at you with pure lust.

You opened your eyes and met his gaze, whining in your throat. Right now you were tied down and completely at his mercy, dependent on him to control everything. It was a trust you had never given to anyone else before but with Rafael you never feared he would abuse or betray that trust. You choked a bit as he thrusted in harshly, gagging as tears dripped from the corners of your eyes. This only seemed to spur him on even more as he picked up the pace, ramming his cock into your mouth.

“Look at you, bitch. Getting off on being used, dirty, dirty little whore. Crying so prettily. You like the pain? Like being just an object for me to fuck? Never met such a shameless little slut before.”

The tears came quicker at the humiliation even though you knew Rafael didn’t mean any of it. You moaned around his cock and his hips stuttered, breaking rhythm.

“O-oh, yeah, fuck, baby, just like that, moan for me again.”

You happily obliged, moaning as loud as you could as Rafael got closer to his orgasm. He reached behind him and grasped the rope that ran down your body. Without warning he tugged it hard, yanking the vibrator deeper into you and scraping the knots over your clit until you arched up, wanting to scream. He groaned as your lips tightened over his cock and he came hard, burying himself in your mouth as his cum shot into your throat.

Swallowing it down, you felt Rafael’s body slump in exhaustion. He sluggishly pulled out and moved off to the side, allowing you to breathe easier. You wanted to hug him close and help him come down but with your arms tied there wasn’t much you could do. Your own lungs felt like they were burning after having been deprived of a good amount of oxygen and you panted, grateful to get air again. The vibrator in you was still keeping you on edge and it made you very aware of just how aroused you were, desperate for release.

Rafael rubbed a hand over his face as he caught his breath, the afterglow making his expression soft. His body was still shaking a bit with tremors but he reached over and trailed a hand down your cheek.

“Fuck, baby girl, that was..incredible.”

You beamed proudly and mewled, nuzzling against his hand.

“I…I did good?” You asked, batting your eyelashes.

He laughed and nodded, giving you’re a soft kiss.

“So good, sweetheart, amazingly good.”

You looked pointedly down your body and wiggled your hips, giving him a little pleading look.

“Th-then…do I get a reward?”

He smirked and moved down your body. Lying down on his front, he shifted the rope to the side and wrapped his lips around your clit. You cried out and jerked on the bed, causing him to press your hips down forcefully to keep you steady.

“Easy girl, hold still. Let me take care of you,” he soothed as he returned to lapping at the sensitive nub.

You mewled and writhed, the wet heat of his mouth sending waves and waves of pleasure through you. He circled his tongue around the clit, then used the tip to tease and then lap at it. Grabbing the vibrator he started to pump it in and out of you, and before long you were thrusting your hips down to try against the movement. When he felt you were close he flicked the switch and the vibrator leveled up to high. The intensity of your orgasm made you scream and thrash in your bindings while Rafael kept fucking you with the toy, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit to give you something to thrust against.

“There we go, that’s my girl, so fucking gorgeous…,” he encouraged as he watched you tremble.

It felt glorious, you were drained but so satisfied and every muscle in your body felt like jelly. When Rafael finally took the vibrator out you were sopping wet and pleasantly sore. Your brain was refusing to process coherent thought and you lay on the bed basking in the afterglow as your boyfriend chuckled and rubbed at your hips soothingly.

“F..f…fucking…hell…Rafa…,” you gasped, “I think…m-my…brain’s…broken.”

Rafael laughed and he scooted up the bed so he could kiss you on the cheek.

“Give it a few minutes, no rush,” he said, “Want me to untie you?”

You looked at him blearily and gave a lazy smile.

“Can you…just undo my arms? Leave the one between my legs,” you replied, looking down your body to study the rope work.

“You sure? Do you want me to at least undo the knots down there?”

You smiled shyly and shook your head, “No…leave them…they…they feel good. Wanna sleep with it.”

Rafael looked at you in surprise but nodded his consent.

“All right, love. Whatever you want.”

He quickly freed your arms and helped you to rub any aches and pains from them. The ropes had left some beautiful imprints and you studied them, tracing along the paths.

“You’re good at the ropes…how’d you learn? Boy Scouts?” You asked.

His laughter was uproarious as he shook his head, giving you an incredulous look.

“No, Boy Scouts doesn’t teach bondage, I’m pretty sure.”

You shrugged and gave him a look.

“Well how am I supposed to know? S’not like I was ever a part of it.”

He snickered and trailed his hand along the rope around your neck, then reach down to toy with one of the knots against your clit.

“I studied a bit on rope bondage, learned with a dominatrix. She taught me a lot, and I subbed for her a few times to get an idea of how the subs feel.”

You blinked in surprise at him.

“You’ve subbed before? That totally doesn’t seem like something you’d be into.”

He grinned and tapped you on the tip of your nose.

“I definitely prefer being the dom, but they say any good dom will have experienced subbing to understand the other side of things, too. Otherwise you’re going in blind, right? And you could really hurt someone if you’re not careful.”

You nodded as your processed that, wondering how you managed to get so lucky to have Rafael as your boyfriend. Leaning up, you pressed a line of kisses along his neck and then tugged on the neck of his t-shirt, which he was still wearing. He shrugged out of it and you went back to kissing him, going along his collarbone and then down his chest before lapping at a nipple.

He sucked in a deep breath and ran his fingers through your hair.

“Baby girl, I don’t think I’ve got it in me for another round tonight.”

You laughed and pulled back, giving him an amused look before nudging him to lay down on his back and straddling his waist.

“I supposed you’ll just have to make it up to me tomorrow, then,” you grinned, “Especially since I’m planning to wear this and only this all day tomorrow,” you pointed at the rope tied around you.

His eyes widened and he lunged up, grabbing you and pinning you down onto the bed.

“You little slut, I swear, Y/N,” he accused through his laughter, “You put on such an innocent little act in front of everyone else, fucking hell Diggs thinks you’re some kind of blushing virgin.”

You snickered and wiggled in his grip, “Well…maybe you can invite him over sometime and we’ll show him just how not-a-virgin I am, hm?”

While you had expected Rafael to laugh the suggestion away, he instead looked contemplative. This time, your eyes were the ones to widen as you realized he was actually considering it and you made a shocked noise.

“Rafael Casal! Are you seriously considering a threesome with your best friend?!” You exclaimed, not sure whether to feel amused or horrified.

He raised an eyebrow at you and, although he was grinning, there was also a hint of seriousness behind his expression.

“Would you be interested in that?”

Pushing down your knee-jerk reaction to decline, you took the request into serious consideration.

“Mmm…maybe…depends I suppose. I mean, I like Daveed, b-but how would we even ask him?”

Rafael smiled and kissed your forehead.

“We can talk more about it and hash out the details if you’re actually serious. I don’t think Diggs would need a lot of convincing,” your boyfriend laughed.

You purred and snuggled up against him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Two Bay boys for little ol’ me? Well if that doesn’t sound heavenly.”

Rafael gave you a mocking scowl and tapped you lightly on the hip.

“Hey, don’t get any ideas. You’re still mine.”

“Why, Rafael, are you perhaps jealous? Of your best friend? Who’s not even here?” You giggled.

He growled and nipped at your lips, “Careful, Y/N, you JUST got through your punishment, do you really want another?”

You wiggled your hips and winced when his reminder made you remember your throbbing behind.

“Well if you’re going to give me another it’s going to have to be somewhere other than on my ass. I’m going to be standing a lot for the next few days, I think,” you complained.

Rafael was entirely too smug as he reached under you and purposely squeezed one of your buttocks making you yelp and squirm away.

“HEY! What did I just say?!” You cried.

He chuckled and gently rubbed at the sore spot, cooing at you.

“Shh…sorry, love, couldn’t resist. Let me get some cooling cream on there. It’ll help.”

As he got up off the bed to get the cream, you stretched out on the bed and hummed contently. Just another lovely night with your boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

  
_**END** _

Another drabble-fail, lol. It also got a lot more intense than I had anticipated, but I hope anon likes it!!!!!!

Thanks for taking the time to read, kudos and comments love, love, loooooooooooooved!!!!!!

 

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 


End file.
